


Follow The Poppies

by YouSpoonyBard1



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Penny never stops blushing, Scavenger Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSpoonyBard1/pseuds/YouSpoonyBard1
Summary: A super quick spin on giving your partner the pendant!





	Follow The Poppies

The farmer smiled and waved at Penny as he walked past her. It was just after 7 in the morning and he was a man on a mission. He would normally stop and walk his girlfriend to her favorite reading spot under a large tree, but he had other plans today. He had gotten a letter from Lewis this morning. amongst other things, the letter mentioned a ‘mermaid Pendant’ as a symbol of marriage that was used in the valley. However, it did not mention how to find one. After days of asking around, He had found a book in the back of the library, that told the legend of the Old Mariner, and his lost love. Realizing it was a nice rainy day today, the farmer decided that It was time to spring the long plan he had been working on. He would ask her today, but not right at once…

He paused in front of the bridge leading to the Library, making sure he was in the middle of the route Penny took on rainy days. It was a 'school day', so she would be teaching Jas and Vincent in the sitting area, which would play right into the farmers little game. He pulled out his wallet, counting just over five thousand gold, before nodding to himself, and making his way to the Museum. After about an hour of hiding in the back with a specific book, he smiled. He could hear Jas giggle as she and Vincent listened to Penny read something about a Giant dog and a big house he lives in. Putting a note in the book, the farmer stood, and walked out of his hiding place to begin the game.

"Hi Mr. Farmer!" Jas giggled as she saw the farmer walk past. He smiled and waved, knowingly setting the book down in view of the trio.

"Hi Jas! Hi Vincent! and Hello Miss Penny~" The Farmer replied, grinning at the trio. "I'd love to stay and chat but I need to run to the beach for a moment. Have a good day guys!" Without a word, the farmer walked out the door.

Penny smiled as she continued to teach the children. The kids wanted to ask about how the Farmer because, as Jas put it "Miss Penny and Mr. Farmer like each other a lot." Vincent would always say “Its gross, they kiss sometimes and I don’t like it.” But all they wanted to talk about after the farmer left today, was the lesson he helped teach in the forest two weeks prior.

She stood up to take the kids home as the day ended, but suddenly froze. She saw the book the farmer had set down- _‘A Marriage Guide for Farmers’._ her face went scarlet. "Jas, Vincent, C-can you take yourselves home? I need to go check on something." Jas decided she wanted to race Vincent, so they took off giggling. Without a word, Penny opened the book where she saw a note sticking out for her.

_Look for a sign in your favorite place to read_.

She knew where it was. For the first time ever, Penny didn't put a book away. She ran out of the museum towards the tree in the town square. When she got close, she smiled, blushing again as she saw people looking at her as they walked to the Stardrop. She saw four poppies, and a note under them.

_Our first Kiss was here._

Without thinking, Penny grabbed the Poppies, running as fast as she could towards the bath house. She made it halfway before needing to slow down to catch her breath. She was always amazed at how the farmer could run almost all the time. She made her way to the Bath House door, to find a vase, with four more poppies there, and a final note tied to a ribbon around the neck of the vase.

_Where our lives will be shared._

At this point, Penny was blushing nonstop, and crying softly. She made her way down the backwoods, seeing candles along the path in the trees. She saw the farmer standing in front of the farm, his back to her. Penny sprinted over, as the farmer turned to her, sporting a wide grin on his face. He handed her the final four flowers of the dozen, and then held out the small blue seashell necklace. Before he could even open his mouth, Penny nodded, kissing the farmer on the lips. She broke away just for a moment, tears flowing freely.

“Y-Yes!” She said, before they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets be real- The way you just hand your S/O the Pendant is boring. I wish we could do small things like dates, or fun scavenger hunts! Hope Y'all enjoyed!


End file.
